nuestra vida juntos
by RoseM Walker
Summary: makoto y haru están a punto de graduarse y luego de eso planean volver a iwatobi para empezar una verdadera vida de pareja, pero no sera facil cuando el mayor tiene que irse de viaje sus competencias y el otro con sus nuevas clases ¿que pasara entre ambos? ¿lograran afrontar este nuevo reto? pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Como están? Espero que bien, les traigo el primer cap de mi nuevo fic, desde ahora les avisare, puede que más adelante sea Mpreg, pero por el momento pueden tranquilizarse, además como dije PUEDE, así que aun no estoy al 100% segura de ponerlo o no, asi que están avisados**

**Parejas principales:**

**MakoHaru**

**SouRin**

**ReiGisa**

**MomoAi**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, la historia si**

Makoto abrió la puerta del departamento contiguo al suyo con la llave y se sintió un poco decaído al entrar y que no hubiera nadie, se abofeteo mentalmente al sentirse mal cuando él sabía que Haru no estaría en casa por estar en unas competencias y de paso volvería hoy, la cosas es que no podía evitar sentirse triste sin la compañía de su mejor amigo y ahora actual pareja. El joven recorrió todo el pequeño alojamiento para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, una vez completada su misión suspiro y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí para ir a la universidad.

Al llegar a la dicha facultad se fue directamente a su salón a esperar que comenzara la clase, se sentó en su lugar habitual y se puso a leer un poco el contenido de la última clase, en eso estaba hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él, aparto la mirada de su libreta y la dirigió a la persona junto a el.

-ohayo Makoto-saludo un chico castaño.

-ohayo Sousuke-devolvió el saludo Tachibana.

-Nanase debería irse más seguido, te ayuda a llegar temprano- dijo Yamazaki burlándose del otro que solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-yo llego temprano-se defendió la orca.

-sí, pero nunca media hora antes de la clases sino 5 o 10 minutos – contraataco, el de ojos esmeralda aparto la mirada avergonzado, Sousuke sonrió- y ¿Cuándo llega Nanase?

-hoy en la tarde- respondió, el ex nadador de Samezuka asintió.

-planeas volver a iwatobi después de graduarnos ¿no?-preguntó.

-sí, quiero estar cerca de mi familia ¿y tú?-dijo el nadador de espalda.

-pues sí, puede que durante un tiempo ayude a mi padre en su trabajo mientras yo consigo uno-dijo el de mirada aguamarina, iban a seguir hablando de no ser porque entro el profesor que les tocaba, ambos se miraron- hablamos al rato- el más bajo de ambos asintió.

-bien jóvenes tengo algo que anunciarles….-

En otra ciudad de Japón, un chico pelinegro se dirigía a tomar el vuelo para volver a Tokio peor fue detenido por uno pelirrojo.

-Haru todavía falta una hora para que te vayas ¿Cuál es la prisa?-pregunto rin a su amigo- se que quieres ver a Makoto, pero él está bien, además el no se iría sin avisarte- el delfín vio mal al tiburón ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que se volvería loco si no tenía a Makoto en ese instante?

-¿tú no debería estar pendiente de tu vuelo? Después de todo sale en 30 minutos, 28 sin restamos los 2 minutos que llevamos hablando-dijo Haruka secamente.

-que frio eres Haru, deberías calmarte un poco. No tengo mucha prosa por volver en realidad, estar en Japón es genial-dijo Matsuoka nostálgico-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por el aeropuerto? El tiempo pasa más rápido- Nanase quería protestar, mas terminó cediendo, ya que ¿quién sabe cuándo volvería a ver a rin y molestarlo?

Volviendo a la universidad, el dúo de amigos se dirigían a la cafetería, en el camino se encontraron a cierto pelirosa, en el lugar compraron su comida y se dirigieron a una mesa.

-chicos estoy muy feliz, no tendremos que hacer exámenes finales y tendremos una semana libre-dijo entusiasmado Kisumi- podríamos pasar esa semana en iwatobi.

-Si-concordó Makoto también entusiasmado- lo único que tenemos que presentar es nuestro proyecto y ya-

-deberíamos celebrar-dijo el único que no tenia hermanos- podríamos ir al karaoke- Shigino soltó un "si" alegre

-yo no iré-dijo Tachibana- no vuelvo a beber con ustedes

-¿Por qué no Makoto? Será divertido-dijo el oji violeta cabizbajo

-¿Qué no recuerdas la última vez?-pregunto el aludido- fue horrible, estábamos medio desnudos ahí, si no fuera por Haru, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, y todo por meterme en su jueguito

-ah sí-dijo Kisumi-fue muy divertido, bailamos la macarena, es lo mas que recuerdo

-Haru me dijo que bailamos también una canción de stripper-dijo el primogénito Tachibana con una aura negra a su alrededor

-bueno, pero esta vez solo beberemos una botella, y si quieres podemos seguir celebrando solo con refresco-dijo Sousuke tratando de calmar a su amigo- y si quieres puede llevar a tu querida esposa para que esté pendiente de ti-

-Ya no le digas así-dijo el castaño claro son un leve sonrojo

-entonces ¿si iremos?-pregunto el basquetbolista

-de acuerdo-aceptó rendido- ¿Cuándo?

-mañana, pero hoy podríamos ir hoy a tu casa a planearlo mejor-dijo Yamazaki, el par asintió

El resto del día, transcurrió normal para el trió de jóvenes, que al salir del instituto, fueron a la vivienda del menor. En su casa planearon lo que harían al día siguiente. Entretanto Nanase Haruka se disponía a tomar un taxi, por lo más rápido, para ir a su apartamento, o mejor dicho, tirar sus cosas en el dicho lugar e ir al de su pareja. Y así lo hizo. Cuando entro a la residencia de su novio no espero encontrarse con los invitados de este

-Haru, ya llegaste, okairi-saludó su amoroso novio con una sonrisa a la par que le serbia a sus amigos alguna bebida- debes estar cansado ¿quieres limonada?-el chico volvió a la cocina por otro vaso de dicha bebida

-¡Haru! Llegaste ¿Cómo te fue?-saludo también Shigino

-bien-respondió simplemente y se sentó junto a los otros, el chico de ojos amables regresó con un vaso-tadaima Makoto

-qué bueno que volviste-dijo el nombrado- aquí tienes-le entregó el liquido

-gracias-dijo el mayor

-bueno, será mejor que no vayamos, Makoto, no olvides lo de mañana y si quieres puedes invitarlo a él, nos vemos mañana-se despidió el pelimarrón

-hasta mañana Makoto-dijo el pelirosa saliendo detrás del otro

-¿Qué pasara mañana?-demandó el recién llegado

-bueno, que mañana iremos al karaoke y pues, quería saber si querías ir-respondió el residente del sitio

-¿irán Kisumi y Yamazaki?-interrogó, el menor asintió-de acuerdo, pero solo para evitar lo de la ultima vez-

-g-gracias-dijo Makoto, se acerco el de baja estatura- te extrañe tanto-lo beso

-yo igual-logro decir Haruka al ser besado por Makoto, de repente los besos se transformaron en carisias, lo cual trajo a una noche bastante animada.

Al cabo de media noche, los jóvenes acabaron con su "juego", ambos estaban abrazados, dándose caricias nada lujuriosas, para poder adormilar al otro y poder al fin dormir y lo lograron, porque luego de eso ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

En iwatobi en la mañana, dos niños de no más de 15 años tachaban un dia mas en el calendario

-falta poco para que vuelva oni-chan ran-dijo un peli café

-falta poco para que vuelva oni-chan ren- repitió su hermana

-muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo-dijeron al unisonó los dos felices, muy pronto como ellos dijeron su querido hermanos mayor, volveria a la pequeña ciudad

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si me gusto escribirlo, se preguntaran muchas cosas de seguro, como ¿sousuke se fue Tokio y también Kisumi? No sé si de verdad se fueron, pero en mi fic decidieron estudiar en Tokio y Sousuke está en la misma carrera de Makoto ¿Por qué los hermanitos de Makoto tienen 15? ¿No se suponía que tenían 10? 10 años seria la edad que tenían cuando Makoto se fue, pero como han pasado 5 años-porque obviamente una carrera universitaria no se hará en 2 años- pues tienen 15 ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que paso la última vez en el karaoke? Eso lo sabrán en un fic aparte que hare, serán puros extras explicativos de este fic**

**Como sea, como ya dije, espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos **

**See you…**

"**¿Es eso imposible? ¿Esto está fuera de cuestión? No podemos usar el método de eliminación aquí, ¿verdad?**

**Entonces, muestra la verdadera imagen de tus sueños que están en lo profundo de tu extraordinario corazón."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaazaaaa! Como están? Vengo con un cap nuevo :DD como diría black star de soul eater ¡ámenme simple mortales! Ok no jsjajajaja. Como sea, aquí está el segundo cap y les traigo una sorpresita que no les dije el cap anterior, y puede ser que sea un pareja importante en este fic también. Sin más preámbulos el cap.**

**Declamier: los personajes de Free! No me pertenece, en cambio la historia sí.**

Los gemelos Tachibana marcaron un día más en su calendario, felices porque por fin su larga espera terminaría. El más alegre seria Ren, siempre fue más apegado a Makoto, por su similitud en lo que a personalidad se refería, obviamente Ran no se quedaba atrás, ella también esperaba con ansias el regreso de su hermano. Cada quien se cambió y bajo a desayunar; saludaron a sus padres, comieron y se fueron a la escuela.

De camino al colegio el menor diviso a cierto niño pelirosa y cuando lo iba a saludar este salió corriendo con sus amigos, lo que hizo que pensara que estaban jugando a las carreras y sólo se quedó mirando.

─Ren ¿te pasa algo?─preguntó su hermana

─ ¿eh? A no nada jejeje─ respondió el castaño─ solo veía las flores, esas en verano se ponen muy bonitas, tal vez debería llevarle unas a mamá, a ella le gusta mucho esas─ señalo unas flores que estaban cerca

─Si tienes razón, cuando regreses a casa recoge algunas─ dijo la peli verde

─claro─ dijo el chico, vio la hora en su reloj─ ¡vamos tarde! ¡Corre!─ ahora entendía porque su kohai y sus amigos habían salido corriendo, iban tarde, al igual que ellos.

Ambos corrieron hasta el salón, afortunadamente llegaron antes de que entrara el profesor, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y en escasos minutos entro el maestro, desde ese momento no vio al pequeño Shigino en todo el día.

Al finalizar las clases él fue el primero en irse, ya que él, al ser muy inteligente había terminado rápido los ejercicios impuestos por el docente, por lo tanto él se encontraba afuera esperando a su hermana para irse a casa. Espero a su hermana por un buen rato, hasta que salió con sus amigas.

─ ¡Ran! Tardaste mucho─ hizo un puchero el joven

─ Es que tú eres muy rápido Ren─ inflo los cachetes la chica─ bueno hermano ¿recuerdas que te dije que las chicas y yo saldríamos?─ él asintió y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que decía su hermana

─ ¡Es cierto!- dijo exaltado- lo olvidé-puso cara avergonzada─ bueno, cuídense─

─ lo siento Ren─ dijo su gemela apenada─ nos vemos─ se despidió mientras se iba con las otras chicas

─cielos─ suspiro─ debería recoger esas flores de una vez

El muchacho se dirigió a unas jardineras y cortó unas cuantas de las antes nombradas plantas e hizo un pequeño ramo. Al terminar la tarea se dispuso a marcharse y vio salir a un chico de ojos morados

─ Hayato ─ llamó Tachibana, el otro que iba distraído volteo su mirada hacia el ─ ¡hola!

─ ¡oh! Ren-sempai, hola, no lo había visto ─ dijo un poco sonrojado el pelirosa─ ¿ocurre algo?

─ No pasa nada, solo que normalmente te vas con tus amigos o te vienen a buscar-dijo el mayor

─ No es nada sempai, es sólo que hoy tengo que llegar a casa temprano y mis amigos aun están haciendo la prueba así que no me queda de otra que irme solo─ dijo con un pequeño atisbo de tristeza

─ ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos entonces? Yo también tengo que regresar a casa solo, y tu casa queda de camino a la mía ¿no?─ le dijo el de orbes marrones

─ ¿en serio puede acompañarlo sempai?─ pregunto con una gran sonrisa, su superior asintió─ gracias

El dúo de jóvenes iba hablando amenamente de camino a sus respectivas casas. Ren dejo a Hayato en su casa y siguió a la suya, al llegar, saludo a sus progenitores. Se dio un baño, se cambio y almorzó con los dos adultos. Paso una hora cuando le llego un mensaje a su celular: "─oye, estoy cerca de la plaza ¿quieres salir un rato a conversar? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Keitaro Mikoshiba"

Al ver el mensaje sonrió y salió de la casa, no sin antes avisarle a sus padres que saldría un rato y buscar algunas cosas, porque con el joven aquel, no se sabía que podría hacer. Cuando llego al lugar busco por unos minutos a su amigo, hasta que lo divisó, acostado en la grama

─ ¡Kei!- llamó el Tachibana acercándose al chico-hola─ el joven de cabellos anaranjados abrió los ojos, ya que hasta hace poco los tenia cerrados

─¡Ren! ¡Tardaste mucho!-hizo un mohín

─lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa, pensé que estabas castigado-─se defendió el castaño

─aun sigo castigado, pero mi mamá me dijo que tenía que acompañarla hacer las compras para ayudarla a cargar las bolsas, así que le dije que la esperaría afuera─ suspiro ─ durara un tiempo allá adentro- señalo al pequeño supermercado que quedaba al frente de la placita

─entonces me llamaste a mí para pasar el rato─ sentencio Ren con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado

─exactamente─ concordó Keitaro─ imagine que ran-chan vendría contigo─

─ella está con sus amigas- le dijo el de orbes marrones

─que lastima, yo quería verla, hace mucho que no salimos los tres juntos─ dijo el de ojitos dorados

─ ¿Por qué será?-preguntó el otro sarcástico

─si ya sé que estoy castigado, no me lo reproches─ hizo un puchero, su acompañante rio─ oye ¿Qué harías tu si yo fuera tu cuñado?

─kami-sama me libre─ dijo a manera de broma, el Mikoshiba lo vio con cara ceñuda- jajaja, bueno… yo no haría nada, supongo que eres la persona en la que mas confío, pero me es raro que aun te guste mi hermana─

─claro que no es raro─ contradijo "Kei"─ además yo se que ran-chan y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos─ le salieron brillitos en los ojos─ y por eso, tu estas destinado a tener el mejor cuñado del mundo─ ambos rieron

─quien sabe, puede que o puede que no─ dijo el mayor─ el año que viene estaremos en la preparatoria y todo será diferente

─ ¡claro que no!─ negó su amigo─ siempre seremos amigos

─eso quiere decir que no quieres ser pareja de mi hermana─ le tomo el pelo

─idiota, sabes lo que quiero decir─ dijo sonrojado─ a lo que me refiero es que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos─

─es una promesa─ dijo Ren

─siii─ aceptó el menor, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo reviso y era un mensaje de su madre─ amigo mala suerte, me tengo que ir, fue genial hablar contigo─

─lo mismo digo─ coincidió su acompañante─ llámame cuando termine tu castigo─

─y saldremos un rato─ dijo el pelinaranja─ lo haré ¡nos vemos!─se marcho al _mini market_

─nos vemos─ se despidió el castaño mientras se dirigía en dirección contraria con la clara idea de volver a su hogar, pero, un choco corriendo lo detuvo, abrió los ojos como platos, y se cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba: su kohai.

Lo miro extrañado, pero decidió seguir a su casa, mas su curiosidad pudo más y siguió a su joven compañero.

Al llegar al sitio donde había seguido al muchacho de ojos violáceos, la sorpresa lo invadió, pero también un sentimiento de nostalgia, era nasa más y nada menos que la alberca en donde iba su hermano de niño. Entro al recinto un poco nervioso, hace más o menos 2 años que no pisaba aquel establecimiento; lo primero que vio fue al entrenador Sasabe.

─sasabe-gochi buenas tardes─ saludo educadamente.

─ ¡oh! Pero si es Ren, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, como has crecido ¿Cómo está Makoto? ─dijo goro.

─ Pues ni-chan está muy bien, creo que debe venir pronto, después de todo ya esta a punto de graduarse─ respondió cálidamente.

─oh si, el me conto un poco al respecto─ dijo el rubio─ de todas formas ¿Qué te trae por aqui? ¿Vienes a practicar un poco?─

─siii─ se apresuro a contestar, de ninguna manera revelaría que persiguió al pelirosa hasta allí, era sumamente vergonzoso─ claro, si usted deja─

─claro que si─ dijo alegre el entrenador─ ve a cambiarte─ el menor asintió e hizo lo que le ordenaron. Una vez listo, se dirigió al área de las piscinas y pudo apreciar a Hayato practicar, sonrió, y se metió en una de antes nombradas que el adulto le había indicado. Practico todos los estilos que se sabía y amaba: libre, mariposa, brazada y por supuesto, espalda, el cual era su favorito. El nadar lo hacía sentir vivo, comprendía a su hermano mayor y a sus amigos porque amaban tanto aquel deporte, de hecho, el también lo hacía.

Al cabo de media hora, decidió descansar, cuando iba a salir de la alberga, un chico de cabellos castaños cobrizo revueltos y ojos del mismo color, lo esperaba a fuera.

─Eres muy bueno─ dijo el joven─ ¿Cómo te llamas?─

─Me llamo Tachibana Ren ¿y tú?─dijo cortésmente, pero un poco avergonzado por lo dicho.

─ Soy Oikawa Hikari, es un placer─ se presento estrechando su mano.

─ El placer es mío Oikawa-kun─ dijo el gemelo menor.

─ Dime Hikari, ren-chan─ dijo el moreno.

─De acuerdo─ dijo nervioso el menor de los Tachibana.

─ ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? ¿Acaso ibas a otro club?─ pregunto el mirar cobrizo.

─no en realidad, vine varias veces aquí con mi hermano y sus amigos y ellos me enseñaron─ respondió.

─ ¡Sugoi!─ exclamó el recién llegado─ ¡oye! ¿te gustaría hacer una pequeña competencia conmigo?

─ Claro, sería divertido─ sonrió Ren.

Un poco más alejado en el mismo lugar, un joven de violeta mirar, veía la escena un poco triste y enfadado a la vez, y no sabía porque. Hayato llevaba un buen rato observando a su sempai por su gran estilo al nadar y, por su musculatura, el no era de esos que eran amante de esas cosas, pero, su superior tenía un buen cuerpo, claro, después de todo, era un amante del deporte, se sonrojo al pensar en ello; en el momento en que llego aquel chico se sintió extrañamente enojado y no sabía el porqué, así que no le dio muchas vueltas a ello. Siguió contemplando la escena, admirando cuando ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a la piscina, el Tachibana iba ganando por una nariz, pero Oikawa no se quedaba atrás y apresuro el paso. A la final llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero el ganador fue ren. El jovencito de cabellos rosados se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el castaño desvió su mirada hacia donde él estaba, le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa y el aun sonrojado devolvió el saludo.

─bien jóvenes, por hoy hemos terminado la práctica, pueden retirarse─ sentencio su entrenador, sus compañeros respondieron a lo dicho y se fueron a los vestidores, el poso nuevamente su mirada a donde estaba ambos superiores- porque si, Hikari Oikawa era su sempai en esa escuela- y no los vio, asi el se fue a la habitación antes nombrada. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a los dos jóvenes charlando amenamente, por lo que decidió pasar como si nada sin interrumpirlos.

─Hayato─ escucho, se giro hacia donde provenía esa voz que tan bien conocía─ no sabía que estabas en este club.

─estoy desde hace mucho tiempo aquí ren-sempai─ respondió con una sonrisa.

─así que Haya-chan y Ren-chan se conocen, genial─ dijo el "chico brillante".

─ si, Hayato estudia en la misma secundaria que yo, pero es un grado menor─ le dijo el mayor.

─si─ acepto el nombrado. Luego de eso, los tres muchachos terminaron de vestirse.

─fue un placer conocerte ren-chan─ dijo sincero el de pelo cobrizo.

─lo mismo digo, espero podernos ver luego─ dijo el aludido.

─claro, de todas formas yo vendré en vacaciones a practicar─ dijo Hikari─ oye, intercambiemos números.

─gran idea─ acepto, el par de jóvenes hicieron su cometido mientras que Hayato ajeno a esto veía todo con cierto sentimiento de... ¿Celos? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero no podía evitar molestarse por ello─ Hayato ¿alguien te viene a buscar?─

─no, suelo irme solo─ respondió bajando la mirada.

─entonces, vámonos juntos como hoy─ dijo Tachibana con una sonrisa.

─s-seria g-genial sempai─ le dijo el menor, Oikawa miro al jovencito y sonrió tierno.

─bien Ren-chan espero verte pronto, nos vemos la próxima clase haya-chan─ se despidió.

─nos vemos Hikari─ devolvió el saludo el moreno─ bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?─ el otro asintió. Juntos fueron a sus hogares.

En Tokio, las cosas eran un tanto distintas. El mayor de los Tachibana, sentado en su mesa con Sousuke y Kisumi, estaba ansioso, ya que al ser viernes, todos los estudiantes comerían en el comedor al mismo tiempo, y el cómo tonto enamorado, no podía esperar a comer con SU novio.

─cálmate─ le ordeno Yamazaki─ Nanase llegara en cualquier momento─

─Sousuke tiene razón Makoto, Haru llegara pronto─ hablo Shigino. El oji esmeralda solo asintió avergonzado, minutos después, Haruka llego y se posiciono al lado de su pareja, desde ese momento todos comieron tranquilamente, al terminar volvieron a sus clases, que no eran muchas. La parejita una vez acabada la jornada, regresaron a la casa del mayor.

─Haru ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras yo preparo un té?─ pregunto Makoto al pelinegro, el cual asintió.

Cada quien se puso hacer lo antes dicho, Nanase, extrañamente, no duro mucho tiempo en la bañera. Salió con un pantalón solamente y un paño en los hombros

─Haru, sécate el pelo, te puedes resfriar─ reprimió mama orca al delfin

─hazlo tu─ dijo sin más el de orbes oceánicos sentándose entre las piernas de su acompañantes

─como Haru-chan diga─ le susurro Makoto en el oído y acto siguiente hizo lo ordenado

─ ¿a qué hora es lo del karaoke?─ cuestionó el nadador del Freestyle.

─bueno, Sousuke dijo a las 5─ respondió el de espalda a la par que secaba el pelo del mayor, este ultimo simplemente se quedo callado y asintió. Al cabo de un rato, Tachibana termino de secarle el pelo a su pareja y fue su turno para bañarse. Al terminar, le toco a Haruka secar el cabello del menor. Ambos pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde para ir al sitio juntos, hablando de muchas cosas, entre ellas, un pequeño viaje a iwatoby.

El primero en llegar al karaoke fue Sousuke seguido de la parejita, el último obviamente fue Kisumi. El grupo de amigos se pusieron a discutir en quien debería cantar primero. El elegido, fue Makoto.

─ ¿Qué cantaras Makoto?─pregunto Sousuke

─mmmmmm…. ¡Ya se!─ exclamo el interpelado─ shiozake no friendship─ el pelinegro sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la canción, la cual se ensancho mas cuando su novio comenzó a cantar. Luego de Makoto, siguió el amante del agua con "joy", después el de pelo marrón con "just wanna know" y finalizando con Kisumi con "aqua gate"

─¿Por qué la pareja de novios no canta una canción juntos?─pregunto el basquetbolista, Yamazaki sonrió burlón, mientras que los aludidos se sonrojaban, pero luego se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron

─de acuerdo─ dijeron a la par

─Tokidoki fu to damarikonde tooi me wo suru

iwanaide iru uchi wa muri ni kikanai kedo─ inicio Makoto

─kakeru kotoba sagashi nagara aruiteru koto  
>tsutawattekuru dake de juubun tariru kara─ secundo haru<p>

─moshimo nanika atta nara itsudemo oshiete yo  
>sukoshi kurai chikara ni nareru koto areba ii no ni─ continuo el castaño<p>

─nayanderu toki mo fuan na toki mo itsumo doori no futari ga  
>BASE ni aru kara kokoro zuyokute kyou mo mae wo mukeru─ cantaron ambos, y asi permanecieron hasta acabar la canción<p>

Los 4 universitarios regresaron a sus casas luego de tres y medias horas entonar otras más canciones y para felicidad de los novios, sin haber tomado una gota del licor, lo cual dejo un tanto enfadado al más alto.

Esa noche el mayor durmió en el departamento del menor, ambos abrazdos

En la casa de la familia Tachibana, el más pequeño, no podía dormir, un mar de sentimientos los tenia ocupado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su pequeño kohai, pero tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para poder cumplir con ello. Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido ajeno de que el otro chico se encontraba en las mismas que el. Entre sueños, ambos jóvenes dormían, no pudiendo esperar para verse el lunes.

Por otro lado, en otra ciudad un rubio leía una revista entretenido

─Naguisa, deberías dormir, se que mañana es sábado pero tampoco es para que te desveles─ le dijo un peli gris en forma de reprimenda─ además, debería ponerse a estudiar en vez de leer una revista

─pero Ai-chan─ hizo un puchero─ ya salimos de vacaciones gracias al consejo de rei-chan, y yo no te digo nada cuando lees tus revistas eróticas

─primero: deja de agregarle el "chan" y segundo: no digas eso en voz alta─ reclamo Nitori, protesta que fue ignorada por el otro

─oye ai-chan ¿Por qué no nos vamos a iwatobi la semana que viene a ver a nuestras familias y luego nos vamos a Tokio a la graduación de Mako-chan y Haru-chan?─ sugirió Hazuki

─sería una gran idea─ coincidió aichirou─ pero ¿sabes? Planeemos eso mañana─ bostezo─ estoy cansado─

─yo también─ bostezo de igual forma el de ojitos rosados─ buenas noches ai-chan─

─buenas noches─ dijo el ojos azules─ pronto volveremos a iwatobi, aunque sea por un unos dias─ posteriormente, se quedaron dormidos

**Dios! Créanme que planeaba subir el cap más temprano! Pero me fue imposible -.-' como sea! Les gusto el par de personajes y la parejita que crees? Jijijijij si no les gusto la pareja díganmelo, a mí en lo personal me gusto, creo que ambos son muy tiernos *grita "viva el RenHaya"* si no es de su gusto háganmelo saber, pero espero que les haya gustado este emparejamiento. Volviendo con el cap en si¿les gusto? Si tienen alguna sugerencia, ya saben coméntelas. Por cierto, la canción que cantaron makotito y jarru fue "my base, your pace" mi canción favorita de ellos y con la cual me siento identificada.**

**Nos leemos**

**See you… **

"**¿Es eso imposible? ¿Esto está fuera de cuestión? No podemos usar el método de eliminación aquí, ¿verdad?**

**Entonces, muestra la verdadera imagen de tus sueños que están en lo profundo de tu extraordinario corazón."**


	3. un pequeño reencuentro

**Hello my friends! Como estan? ****Jajaj, me di cuenta que en el cap anterior no les desee un feliz año, asi que… HAPPY NEW YEAR! Espero que tengan un gran 2015. Por cierto, en el cap pasado no sé si recordaran que en una parte puse algo así en uno de los diálogos como "dijo el chico brillante", me refería al personaje que creé: Hikari Oikawa, y para los que no lo sepan, Hikari significa brillante o algo así. Les diré algo, no estoy segura de cuando vuelva a actualizar, porque ya empecé clases y ustedes saben como es, pero prometo hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. Si no hay más nada que decir, el cap.**

**Declamier: los personajes de free! No me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.**

Ren se encontraba en clase especialmente aburrido, no era que no le interesase, la cosa es que solo era un repaso para los harían exámenes finales, de los cuales, el se había librado, así que lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana con un gesto de fastidio, mientras que su hermana a su lado, prestaba la mayor atención que podía, bufó, el siempre le decía a su hermana que se dedicara un poco más al estudio y menos a las salidas de compras- no era que fuera aburrido, pero 5 minutos de repaso en casa, no matarían a Ran-. Desde esa semana no tenía necesidad de ir a clases, pero iba por la chica en el asiento contiguo, solo por ella, y ah sí, el chico de segundo año de cabellos rosas, ella lo miro con una sonrisa, volvió a bufar cansado, estaba totalmente aburrido.

En otro salón, Hayato no prestaba atención a las prácticas, después de todo, solo venía por una materia: matemáticas. Le había faltado poco para liberarse de ese tormento de prestarla, pero a la final, no consiguió la totalidad de puntos que necesitaba para absolver el examen, suspiro con desanimo, lo que logro alegrarlo fue el hecho de ver a su superior. Sonrió inconscientemente.

El castaño llevaba haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno un buen rato, prestando atención al maestro por si decía algo importante, lo cual, al parecer, no sucedería, o eso pensaba, hasta que escuchó "fiesta de los de tercero".

─Como saben alumnos, todos los años, los de tercero organizan una fiesta a la cual tienen la oportunidad de invitar a un estudiante de los grados inferiores, es decir, primero y segundo, así que, desde hoy, pueden empezar a invitar a cualquiera de sus kohais, pero recuerden, es solo uno, no dos ni tres, solo uno─ informó el profesor. Luego de eso, el aula de lleno de murmullos, el Tachibana no se inmuto, el ya sabía a quién invitar, involuntariamente sonrió.

Makoto y Haru terminaban de inspeccionar sus respectivos departamentos, comprobando que hayan apagado todas las luces, desenchufado todos los aparatos…. Todas esas cosas para que no ocurriera una catástrofe en su ausencia, después de todo, estarían una semana fuera, visitando su hogar. Al culminar la tarea, salieron de sus alojamientos y fueron al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron esperaron un rato y subieron al avión junto con Sousuke y Kisumi.

Aiichirou andaba igual que la pareja, de aquí para allá, apagando, desenchufando… como loco, ya que cierto rubio, despreocupado como siempre, terminaba de hacer sus maletas. Al terminar cada quien, pasaron por el apartamento donde residía Momotarou y se encaminaron a tomar el tren a su ciudad natal

Volviendo a Iwatobi, la campana que anunciaba el descanso sonó, y el castaño salió corriendo como bólido- lo cual extraño a Ran, ya que su hermano no era de esos- hacia el salón del Shigino menor. Se paro en frente de la puerta, toco suavemente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchado. Le abrió una chica y el pregunto cortésmente por el joven en cuestión, la muchacha lo llamó y confundido el pelirosa se acerco y se sonrojó al darse cuenta quien lo buscaba.

─Hayato ¿puedo hablar contigo?─pregunto Ren con una sonrisa.

─Claro sempai─ accedió el aludido, salieron del salón y se dirigieron a un lugar más apartado, pero lo suficientemente cerca del aula del ojos azules.

─Oye ¿sabes de las fiestas que dan los de tercero?─ curioseo el mayor

─Si─ contesto su compañero─ me han invitado, pero nunca he ido.

─ ¿Por qué no?─ interrogo el de ultimo grado.

─No soy muy fiestero que digamos─ rió el menor.

─Entonces, quiere decir, que si yo te invitara ¿no irías?─ dijo Ren con fingida tristeza.

─ ¡Oh! Claro que si iría─ sentencio Hayato.

─Pues qué bien─ dijo alegre el orbes castaños─ porque estas invitado a la fiesta, prometo que será divertida ¿iras?

─Claro─ acepto con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo. La campana resonó de nuevo los pasillos y ambos volvieron a sus clases.

El trío de jóvenes llego a la par que los de Tokio, se saludaron rápidamente y se fueron a sus casas a dejar sus maletas, el dúo de hermanos mayores **(Makoto y Kisumi)** ya querían llegar, le darían una sorpresa a los menores.

El hijo menor de los Tachibana dio un suspiro de alegría cuando anunciaron el fin de clases, bueno, para él, ya que como no estaba haciendo nada, le dijo que si gustaba podía irse, ya que, el no necesitaba de esos repasos. Afuera se encontró con su kohai favorito

─ ¿Ya te vas?─ preguntó el más alto, el otro pegó un pequeño brinco.

─Si, ya me voy a casa─ afirmó

─Entonces, vámonos juntos─ dijo el moreno

─Claro─ dijo el de segundo. Se aproximaron a la entrada, pero Hayato se quedo estático, y en el momento en que el gemelo iba a preguntarle el por qué se detuvo, el más joven salió corriendo─ ni-san─ le salto a otro pelirosa.

─ Hola Hayato─ saludó Kisumi a su hermanito─ sorpresa─

─Te extrañe─ dijo el de ojos violáceos

─Yo también─ concordó el universitario─ vamos a casa─

─Si─ dijo al liberarse del abrazo, se volteo para hablar con al de tercero, pero se había ido.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?─interrogo el mayor.

─Nada, vayamos a casa─ dijo, el basquetbolista asintió.

El Tachibana se había ido cuando los hermanos se abrazaban, no quería interrumpirlos; se encontraba admirando las flores que hacía solo unos días le había llevado a su mamá, cuando escucho una voz llamándolo, se giro y vio a una figura que hace tiempo no veía y casi lloraba de alegría, se abalanzo sobre aquella persona.

─Ni-chan─ dijo

─Tadaima, Ren─ dijo Makoto

─Okairi─ dijo Ren con unas lágrimas, que fueron limpiadas por su hermano, se sentaron en una banca junto a las flores y se pusieron a conversar, en espera de su hermana. Ran al igual que su gemelo, al ver a la orca se había tirado sobre él a sollozar. Los hermanos volvieron a casa juntos; al igual que con el futuro maestro, se tiraron a los brazos de Haruka.

Por otro lado un pelinaranja llegaba a casa felizmente al saber que había sacado buenas notas en sus exámenes y no presentaría finales, lo que quería decir que se liberaría rápido de su castigo. Su alegría se multiplico al ver a Momotarou y saber que Seijuro llegaría al día siguiente. Así pues, todos los hermanos estaban felices.

Al día siguiente, el gemelo menor levanto a la mayor para que fuera a la escuela, esta replicó, pero accedió. Acompaño a su hermana hasta la salida, aliviado de que sus amigas pasaran por ella. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se asomo para ver quién era.

─Ohayo ni-chan, Haru-chan─ saludo el menor.

─ohayo Ren─ devolvió Makoto, Nanase solo le dirigió un pequeño "ohayo" ─ ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿No deberías ir a la escuela con Ran? Acabo verla salir.

─No, no tengo necesidad de ir, esta semana serán de repasos y exámenes finales, es una suerte para Ran que no todas las materias tengan finales─ dijo el de secundaria.

─Ya veo─ dijo el más alto─ y ¿mama y papa?

─Aun duermen, los martes suelen despertarse más tarde y como solo Ran va a clases no hay necesidad.

─De acuerdo─ acoto el ojiverde─ empecemos Haru.

─ ¿Qué van hacer?─pregunto el castaño menor.

─Haremos galletas─ respondió el pelinegro

─Si, vendrán unos amigos, asi que haremos algunas golosinas─ concordó el nadador de espalda─ íbamos hacerlo en casa de haru para no molestar a mama, pero como nadie vive en su casa el suspendió el gas mientras vivía en Tokio, y sin el gas no podemos hacer las galletas.

─Ya veo ¿Puedo ayudar?

─Claro─ acepto el hidrofilico

─Bien, empecemos─ exclamo Makoto

El trió pasaron toda la mañana haciendo los dulces, sumándoseles el par de adultos con una que otra ayudadita y la única hija Tachibana al llegar de su examen.

Por otro lado, dos pelirosas iban cargando un par de bolsas, el mas pequeño gaseosa, y el mayor hielo. Metieron todo en auto.

─Bien creo que con esto estará bien, no es como si fuera una fiesta, pero irán muchos amigos─ se dijo kisumi

─Entonces ¿ya nos vamos?─pregunto Hayato

─Si─ sonrió el de morados ojos, subieron al auto y arrancaron a casa de Haruka

─ ¿seguro que está bien que yo vaya?─dudó el chico

─Claro─ asintió el de orbes morados.

El Shigino condujo hasta casa del delfin; se estaciono, tomos las cosas con ayuda de su hermanitos y subió al hogar. Haru fue quien le abrió la puerta, ayudando al más bajo con las bolsas poniéndolas luego en la cocina, después los tres tomaron asiento junto al Tachibana, Nagisa, Aiichirou y Momotarou. Los mayores estaban hablando amenamente, mientras que el más chico se sentía cohibido, el era tan solo un niño en comparación de sus acompañantes, Makoto lo miro comprensivo, lo entendía bien, así que le envió un mensaje a su hermano para que trajeran los otros dulces, y su hermano rápidamente vino ayudado de Keitaro.

─Aquí tienes ni-chan─ dijo Ren dándole los bocadillos a "Mako-chan", se percato de la presencia de su joven kohai, quien a su vez no había reparado en la suya por conversar con Nitori─ Hayato, no sabía que estabas aquí.

─ ¡Oh! sempai─ dijo─ yo tampoco sabía que estaba aquí─ rió─ no recordaba que era hermano de Makoto-gochi.

─Si─ soltó secundando las risas─ estamos viendo películas en mi casa ¿quieres venir?

─Seria genial─ dijo mas chico, los dos menores salieron de la casa.

Shigino al entrar a la casa Tachibana se quedo viendo todo, no era que el hogar fuera la gran cosa, pero no todos los días ibas a casa de tu sempai. Saludó a los padres de su superior y subieron a la habitación de este y vio a dos chicos, uno pelinaranja y otro pelicobrizo.

─ ¡Oh! Kei ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas castigado?─preguntó el menor

─Exacto, estaba ─dijo Keitaro feliz─ me quitaron el castigo─ ambos soltaron una risa.

─Un momento─ saltó el moreno─ ¿ustedes se conocen?

─Si─ respondió Hayato.

─Si, haya es mi vecino─ secundó el otro poniendo un brazo encima del más chico en una muestra de afecto, Ren se había sentido extraño al ver la acción y Oikawa que había estado callado soltó una carcajada por la aparente molestia de su nuevo amigo, el cual se dio cuenta de ello y frunció el ceño, los otros dos los vieron con caras confusas.

Volviendo a la casa Nanase, acababa de llegar Rei, que al verlo, Nagisa saltó a sus brazos, todos rieron ante aquello. Luego llego Seijuro y después rin.

El grupo de amigos charlaban entre todos contando anécdotas de sus vidas de universitario y se hacían bromas entre sí. El rubio, había traído una película de terror para pasar el rato, aun sabiendo lo que esto ocasionaba a su amigos. El casero del sitio, puso el film a pesar de los lloriqueos de su novio.

El mayor de todos se sentó en un mueble individual; Momotarou y Aiichirou en un poof; el pingüino y la mariposa, habían puesto una colchoneta y allí se acostaron los dos; Yamazaki y Matsuoka se sentaron en el sofá, con el otro par de novios a su lado. De esa forma, todos vieron la peli.

Mientras más pasaba el cortometraje, Makoto mas apegaba a Haru a su cuerpo, en este instante, lo tenía encima suyo abrazado a su cintura como si fuera un oso, el pelinegro, en cierta forma, agradecía el de ojos rosas por haberla traído, porque así podía sentir los brazos del otro. Para cuando termino, Tachibana estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco; a Nagisa, kisumi y momo un ataque de risa por eso; un Delfín molesto y los que quedaban, viéndolos con una gotita en la cabeza. Después de eso, vieron que era tarde y pusieron algunos futones para poder acostarse. Los menores llegaron al hogar, para poder dormirse también.

─No sabía que nos quedaríamos aquí ni-san─ le susurro Hayato a su hermano.

─Por eso te dije que te trajeras una pijama y un cambio de ropa ¿no lo hiciste?─ dijo el de ojos morados al de violetas.

─Si, pero olvide la pijama─ dijo el más pequeño

─ ¿Por qué no le pides una a ren-kun?─preguntó kisumi

─Porque sería muy vergonzoso─

─Oh vamos, dile─ le apoyó, el chico asintió, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el muchacho castaño, que por suerte estaba en la cocina con el inexpresivo.

─Ren-semapi, quería preguntarle si podría prestarme una pijama─ dijo todo abochornado y con un fiero sonrojo

─Claro─ aceptó─ vamos a mi casa rápido.

El de ojos azules vio la escena en silencio y no dijo nada al verlos salir, pero sabía que aquellos jóvenes sentían algo por el otro, y sorió, porque si todo salía bien, ellos llegarían hacer algo más que solo amigos, como le paso a él y al de orbes oliva.

En unos momentos el dúo de jóvenes volvieron al sitio y el menor se dispuso a ponerse la prenda. Al cabo de un rato, todos tenían puesto ropa cómoda para dormir y acostaron en los futones, Hazuki, se acerco a Ryugazaki y este lo abrazo, Hikari los vio y se sintió triste al recordar cuando él era el adorado del rubio, este al verlo, estiro su mano.

─ven aquí, Hikari-chan─ dijo dulce

─claro Nagisa-nii─ y el nombrado lo abrazo cálidamente, como hacía de pequeño a Oikawa, se sentía nostálgico.

La pareja Tachibana-Nanase estaban tumbados en otro, el mayor siendo abrazado fuertemente por el menor, cantándole una nana para que se durmiera, sabia muy bien lo asustado que estaba. El pelimarron acariciaba al de dientes de tiburón, el cual se iba durmiendo poco a poco por aquello. Los mikoshibas recostados el uno al otro,y a su lado estaba Nitori entonando una melodía. El duo de Shiginos habían caído dormidos al instante y Ren rio al ver a su kohai caer rendido y se situo entre su hermano y su pareja, no era que quiera romper el momento, pero añoraba el descansar juntos, a ambos le sonrieron y le dieron el especio, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un cuadro familiar. De esa forma todos los jóvenes se durmieron.

─mama ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar con ellos?─ indagó Ran molesta al llegar de la biblioteca y encontrarse con la noticia de que sus hermanos y sus amigos harían una especie de pijama según ella y no la invitado.

─porque eres una chica y a diferencia de ti, todos ellos no tiene que presentar exámenes, y sube ya, deberías ir a dormir, buenas noches─ dijo la madre, la chica sólo asintió y se fue a su habitación enfurruñada. Esa noche los jóvenes durmieron de maravilla.

**Bien, y eso fue todo por este cap, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre comenten lo que mas les gusto y si tienen alguna idea, y por favor recomienden mi fic se le agradece, por cierto lean mi nueva historia en wattpad "mi uke es una miad" la publique hace poco, así que solo tiene dos caps, si me buscan tendré el mismo nombre que aquí**

**Olvidaba decirles que a partir de hoy, por cada capi, les hare una preginta, pero no se asunten, no es nada del otro mundo asi que…**

…**La pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿Cuál es su anime yaoi fav, y cuál es su pareja fav de ese anime?**

**Bueno, nos leemos…**

**See you…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waazzaaaaa Mis amados lectores! Como les trata la vida? A mi me va ido bien excepto por el estúpido teclado que tiene mala la barra! DD: pero bue… ya estamos en febrero y ya saben que significa… si! My cumple xDD jajajja estoy segura que se esperaban que dijera algo como "si! San valentin!" pero no. Para que sepan cumplí el 7 de febrero! :DD y fueron 15 añitos *fiesta* jijij n.n bueno, como pasaran el dia de san valentin? Yo, pues, viendo pelis comiendo helado, pues no tengo novio y tampoco es que me haga falta por el momento. Además de mi cumple, también es el de RinRin-chan, que fue el 2 de febrero.**

**Declamier: ya ustedes se lo saben de memoria… xDD**

El pelirrojo fue el primero en despertar, debido a los rayos del sol y que los brazos de cierta persona lo estaba prácticamente ahogando ¿acaso pensaba que era un peluche? Al parecer si, se deshizo cuidadosamente del abrazo, pero estos no cedían, así que solo opto por aflojar un poco al agarre; corrió su vista por todo el lugar deteniéndose en el par de novios conformados por el Tachibana y el Nanase, viendo entre ellos al menos de los mellizos, rin tenía celos, no por Haru, esa ya era una etapa más que superada, sino porque los tres parecían una familia, era algo nostálgico, también se sintió asi al volear hacia donde estaban los shiginos; siguió paseando su vista, soltó una risa al ver a los Mikoshiba's, uno sobre de otro, sonrió cálidamente al ver a Nitori tomado de la mano con Momotarou de la misma forma también al ver Rei y Nagisa abrazando a Hikari. La escena era extrañamente melosa, pero a él le gustaba así. De repente, fue volteado por los fuertes brazos que hace minutos casi le sacaban el aire.

─ ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano Rin-chan?─ pregunto Sousuke medio dormido haciéndole una burla al chico con el seudónimo impuesto por su rubio amigo.

─No me digas asi─ dijo de mala gana en un susurro─ ohayo.

─Ohayo─ lo besó─ hay un ambiente asquerosamente meloso por aquí ¿no crees?

─Mira quien lo dice─ dijo el de puntiagudos dientes─ bueno, de Makoto y Haru era de esperarse, ellos desbordan amor a donde quiera que van.

─Tienes razón─ bostezó ─ no pensé que el chico de gafas haría algo así─ rieron.

─Rei puede ser tierno cuando se lo propone─ defendió Matsuoka a su amigo─ lo de ayer estuvo muy divertido.

─si─ concordó Yamazaki─ se supone que toda esta semana estaremos haciendo cosas todos juntos ¿no?─ el otro asintió, el suspiro.

─oye, estar con tus amigos es algo bueno─ reclamó el mayor.

─no lo discuto, es solo que nos imagino a todos saliendo a diferentes sitios y no sé porque, pero siempre terminamos en una cárcel─ al tiburón le salió una gotita, de pronto sintieron que alguien se levantaba y se hicieron los dormidos, eso sí, sin dejar de ver a la persona despierta, se percataron de que se trataba de Ren.

El chico se levantó teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hermano y al pelinegro y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no sin antes pasar por donde estaba el par de Shigino's y darle un beso en la frente al menor, y por supuesto, sonrojarse en el proceso. Los novios vieron la escena atónitos, pero el pelirrojo cambió su expresión de sorpresa, por una sonrisa.

─ ¿lo viste Sousuke?─ pregunto Rin un poco emocionado.

─si─ dijo con un tono neutro─ al parecer el hermano de Makoto es más rápido que el, tal vez dentro de poco puede que tenga sobrinos antes de hijos─ soltó una risita, rin le dio justo en el hombro que le dolía─ ¡oye! Eso duele.

─eso es para que sigas de idiota, eso fue algo tierno─ le reprochó.

─_es solo que tu eres un amante del shojo___pensó el moreno.

Unos minutos más tarde, el joven salió de la cocina y se volvió a meter dentro del espacio donde había estado metido anteriormente. El dúo se puso a charlar ya que ninguno podía seguir durmiendo y definitivamente no querían hacer nada. Al rato Nanase se despertó, le dio un tierno beso al castaño y arropo con la manta a los dos Tachibana's, y se fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, dentro de poco todos se levantarían y tendrían hambre.

─Es bueno saber que Nanase cumple con su labor de esposa─ los dos rieron, el interpelado, salió de la cocina.

─Si no van hacer nada, será mejor que me ayuden, en especial tu Yamazaki, tienes que aprender a desempeñar tu labor de esposo ¿no crees?─ dijo el delfín con voz ronca, volvió a la cocina, el peli marron sudó frio, lo había escuchado.

─ya escuchaste a Haru, levántate─ dijo el mayor, el otro renegó, pero cumplió con lo ordenado.

El de bellos océanos les decía que hacer al duplo, realmente, ellos solo ayudaban en una que otra cosa, porque el primero hacía todo. A medida que pasó el tiempo, se les fue sumando Aiichirou, Nagisa y el pequeño Hayato. El de orbes turquesa salió de aquel sitio y se recostó en su futon, suspiró, tener al morocho al mando era horrible, más que todo para él. Pasada casi una hora, todos se acomodaron en la mesita y degustaron el desayuno.

Cuando acabaron la comida, todos se dieron un baño y se cambiaron –Haru a regañadientes tuvo que esperar a que todos terminaran de bañarse para poder el hacerlo con gusto, gracias al cielo la madre de Makoto les dijo que algunos podían bañarse en su casa, que no había problemas-y cada quien fue a su hogar a buscar ropa para lo que harían aquel día.

Rin llegó a su casa, bueno, la de sus padres, y saludó a su madre y luego a su hermana que había llegado esa mañana; arregló sus cosas y ayudó a la adulta en algunas cosas, al ver que era casi la hora, salió con su hermana de la casa y un Sousuke que los esperaba afuera en el auto de su padre.

El rubio y el cobrizo ya habían terminado, solo esperaban a que llegara Rei para irse a la casa del nadador de estilo libre. el peliazul llegó y se fueron

Todos habían vuelto a la casa Nanase, sumándosele ahora: Gou, Goro y Ama, estos tres se subieron a los autos de Sousuke, Rei y Makoto respectivamente.

Llegaron a una playa, el agua ese dia se veía pura y cristalina, igual que los ojos Haruka, quien ya no aguantaba la ganas de meterse, pero le había prometido a su novio que esperaría, y asi lo haría. Acomodaron las cosas y grupo se puso hacer diversas actividades, Hazuki, momotaro y aiichiro se pusieron a explorar el sitio; ryugazaki se puso a buscar alguna especie animal para algún proyecto de la universidad, mientras que la peliroja lo acompañaba para buscar corales; Yamazaki, el mayor de los tachiabana, el hidroflico, el tiburón y Seijuro estaba haciendo pequeñas competencias, kisumi hacía de juez; los más chicos juagaban al voleibol , el par de adultos lo acompañaban.

Fue un día en la playa muy divertido, y así le siguieron más, hasta llegar al viernes, día que sería la fiesta de los de tercero, Hayato, estaba nervioso, puesto que quería verse bien delante de su sempai, pero, no sabía que ponerse, su hermano entró a su habitación y lo vio eligiendo entre diferentes prendas, sonrió.

─Hayato, no te agobies, es una fiesta, no una boda, un bautizo o una grauacion, bueno, al menos no aun─ le dijo.

─pero nii-san, no sé que ponerme, no quiero verme formal pero tampoco quiero verme como un vago─ se contradijo, el otro rió.

─ponte esto Hayato─ le señaló un conjunto que estaba seguro le quedaría bien al menor─ apresúrate, ya casi es hora.

El jovencito se puso como loco la ropa, la cual era un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros violetas que resaltaban sus ojos debajo de una chaqueta negra, y un par de zapatos del mismo color. Una mirada en el espejo, y salió corriendo de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

En el colegio se fue a su salón a saludar a sus amigos y ayudar en algunos arreglos, por supuesto, lo usaron de mensajero; mientas volvía del despacho del director, se topó con uno de sus sempais.

─ ¡Hayato! ─ exclamo al verlo─ ¿te invitaron a la fiesta de los de tercero? Yo lo iba hacer pero no te vi en todo la semana, así que si no fuiste invitado, ya lo estas.

─ ¡Oh! No se preocupe sempai, ya fui invitado.

─ ¿Por quién?─preguntó el joven, el pelirosa iba a responder pero alguien se le adelanto.

─Por mí, Takatsuki─ dijo una voz, que Shigino conocía muy bien.

─ ¿Ah sí? No lo sabía Tachibana, de todas formas, solo quería invitar a Hayato-kun por si alguien no lo había invitado, es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo afuera─ dijo retando a ren─ pero ya tu lo hiciste, así que me voy, nos vemos Hayato-kun─ se alejó. El más joven se volvió hacia su superior, y se ruborizó al instante: llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un chaleco encima negro, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y zapatos también negros.

─Deberías tener cuidado Hayato─ le dijo Ren─ de todas formas te veo ocupado asi que no te molestaré, nos vemos en un rato, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela.

Hayato asintió y el otro se marchó al igual que él, a colaborar con los preparativos de su salón. Un par de horas más tarde y después de haber disfrutado celebración de los de primer y segundo año en el auditorio, el pequeño Shigino se dirigió hacia el gimnasio a la fiesta de los del último grado; al entrar se asombró, todo era espectacular, luces, música, adornos brillantes, no era que las fiesta de ellos fueran malas, pero esta era mejor.

─ ¿Ee gusta Hayato?─le preguntó su sempai favorito, el pegó un pequeño brinco por el susto.

─E-esta genial, ren-sempai─ le respondió.

─Eso es bueno─ dijo el castaño─ espero que te diviertas, ambos sonrieron.

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, y Hayato la disfrutó mucho, atesoraría esos momentos con el Tachibana en su corazón celosamente, lo que más feliz le hacía, era que el mayor había estado con el todo el rato, hablando de cosas estupendas, bailaron y lo acompañó a casa, no podía ser más feliz.

─Hayato ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?─ dijo el otro pelirosa entrando en la habitación del menor, asintió─ ¿a ti te gusta Ren, el hermano de Makoto?─ el de secundaria casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que se estaba tomando ¿Cómo su hermano lo supo? ¿acaso era tan obvio?

─Y-yo… y-yoo…─tartamudeó.

─Soy tu hermano, por favor dime la verda, no me molestaré, sé que te gusta el─dijo consolador el de ojos azules.

─Yo… pues, s-si me gusta r-ren-sempai, pero no creo que yo le guste ¿no crees que le seria raro que un chico guste de el?

─Claro que no, es más, yo pienso que tu también debes gustarle mucho─ se abrazaron, y hablaron al respecto.

En otra parte, un peligris esperaba a su retrasada pareja.

─ ¿Dónde estará Momo-kun?─ se preguntó Nitori, de pronto le taparon los ojos y recibió un beso en la mejilla, sonrió, sabia quien era─ llegas tarde.

─Gomenne ai-san, no vi la hora─ se disculpó, tomo la mano su novio y caminaron por las tiendas, sería una linda tarde.

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy jijiji, seguramente diran ¿solo eso? Pues si, la escuela me tiene osupada y se me fundió el cerebro con el final del cap, pero el siguiente será mejor, ya lo verán, uyy kisumi ya sabe lo de su hermanito :DD y lo ayudara aconquistar a ren, pero obviamente no hace falta, porque ren esta super enamorado de Hayato jijij, no les haré spoiler, ah si, como no me respondieorn la pregunta del cap pasado, no les haré otra y contéstenme aquella, como sea.**

**See you…**


End file.
